Hasta mañana
by Xiochiro
Summary: Flaky solo cerraría sus ojos y esperaría que esta vez amaneciera más rápido. OneShot ¡FlippyxFlaky!


Me ha dado una repentina obsesión por esta pareja por lo que tenía que escribir esto DDD8 así que perdónenme :C

La serie más educativa del mundo Happy tree friends, no me pertenece sino a Mondo Mini Shows y asdjlkd tengo hambre así que asaltaré el refrigerador.

Se supone que aquí están en sus versiones humanas, pero si la idea no les parece tranquilamente se puede olvidar ese punto quizás XDU

¡Espero que les guste!

**_-Todo volverá a comenzar mañana-_**

Flaky siempre había sido una persona tímida.

Temerosa de nacimiento, las palabras parecían atascarse en su garganta, siéndole muy difícil expresarse bien la mayoría de las veces. Pero había gente que la entendía a pesar de todo y la cuidaban. Sus Amigos.

Tan valiosos en la vida de la muchacha y aún por su personalidad introvertida, los tenía. Todos merecemos la oportunidad de tenerlos y disfrutar la vida junto a ellos, solo debemos de cuidarlos y escucharlos como nos gustaría a nosotros.

"_- Es una buena persona pero…_

_- Solo aléjate lo más cuidadosamente que puedas de él ¿Está bien?"_

¿Pero porqué nadie parecía de querer escucharlo a él?

"_Con esta lluvia no es adecuado que una señorita como usted merodee sola por estas calles, por favor, permítame prestarle mi paraguas."_

Un corazón admirable con una amabilidad única. La chica no podía dejar de compararle con un tierno pero a la vez fuerte oso.

"_¿Mi cabello? Tiene razón, no es un color típico, pero bueno, supongo que así le será fácil ubicarme cuando desee mi ayuda –entre risas-"_

Un adorable oso verde de felpa que no puedes dejar de abrazar.

"_¿Q-qui-quiere que la acompañe en su paseo? No creo que un viejo y retirado soldado como yo merezca c-caminar junto a una señorita de __su clase…-aumentando a cada palabra el sonrojo de sus mejillas-"_

No podía evitar el sonreír y sentir aquellos nervios en el estómago a cada muestra de su exagerada humildad y educación, haciéndola sentir tan especial, como nunca antes.

"_Yo haré todo lo posible para protegerla de cualquier mal, es una promesa."_

Su corazón pareció dar un vuelco con tan solo esa frase. Si no mal recordaba, aquella fue la primera vez que sintió la mano de él junto a la suya. Tan áspera al taco –lo más probable, por las armas- pero a la vez tan gentil al entrelazar sus dedos, tan contrarios entre si. Ella pequeña y temerosa, él fuerte y carismático.

Quizás una pareja dispareja, como dicen. Pero no podía dejar de sentirlo todo tan perfecto cuando se encontraba a su lado.

Pero una moneda tiene dos lados.

- SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, PERRA – golpeando con sus fuertes puños la puerta

También él.

- ¿Acaso crees que puedes escapar de mi, eh? PENDEJA ESTÚPIDA – tirando abajo la desgastada puerta de una certera patada.

La chica solo se acurrucó más contra el oscuro rincón del armario en el que se escondía y sentía segura, a la vez que tapaba sus oídos.

Solo piensa en buenas cosas, se repetía.

- ¿Acaso estás aquí? ¡¿O aquí? –tirándo abajo cuanto mueble se le cruzara en su búsqueda.

"_Podríamos ir algún día a ese lago junto al bosque, se que le encantaría"_

- Muero por escuchar tus gritos y súplicas mientras te jodo ¿A que no te encantaría? ¡Sé que la pasaré grande esta noche!

"_B-Bueno como su cumpleaños y-ya pasó, me hubiera gustado poder darle algo mejor pero…__bueno, yo…he…¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado! –extendiendo una pequeña cajita, desviando su avergonzado rostro."_

- SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, PUTA ASQUEROSA.

"Me ha encantado el obsequio, Flippy…" sosteniendo entre sus manos el delicado collar, reviviendo aquellos momentos en su mente.

- Después que te viole cortaré tu yugular…

"_Esas fotos son de mis misiones en la selva, no sabía que le interesarían… - Sonrojado"_

- Abriré tu garganta mientras te ahogas en tu propia sangre, Oh no puedo esperar…

"_¿__Mi sabor de helado favorito? Hmm supongo que el pistacho"_

"Como tu cabello..." riendo suavemente para si.

- Después llegaré hasta tu corazón y lo extraeré como recuerdo ¿Dónde crees que debería ponerlo? ¿Junto al álbum de fotos quizás?

Todo volverá a la normalidad mañana…

"_Tengo __algo importante que decirle…"_

Todo esto…

- ¡Oh! Pero antes tengo decirte algo…

Es solo una mala pesadilla.

"_¡La Amo!"_

La luz del exterior la devolvió al mundo real.

- **Te encontré.**

Flaky solo cerraría sus ojos y esperaría que esta vez amaneciera más rápido.

_¡Reviews plz!_


End file.
